Ash Returns to Hoenn
by Mayharukadalejrfan88
Summary: Ash decides to return to Hoenn to catch up with May and do some fun stuff with her.
1. Chapter 1

MAY'S CLOTHES: Blue Adidas T-Shirt, dark violet with pink Adidas shorts, black and pink Adidas adipower barricade shoes, black adidas hat

ASH'S CLOTHES: Black shirt, black Adidas shorts, black Adidas adizero feather 2.0 shoes

* * *

(PETALBURG CITY, HOENN REGION)

(MAPLE RESIDENCE, AROUND 9:50 AM)

MAY: I'm leaving for tennis lessons.

MAX: Have fun. See you for lunch.

(MAY LEAVES HOUSE THEN RUNS TO TENNIS COURTS)

CAROLINE: May really seems to enjoy these private tennis lessons.

MAX: She really loves it. She told me it's more than contests.

CAROLINE: Really? I didn't think anything would top contests for her.

MAX: Well, she is always looking for new stuff to do.

(TENNIS COURTS, AROUND 10:00 AM)

Hilda: Oh, May. Good to see you early.

MAY: It's good to see you, coach Hilda. What's on the agenda today?

HILDA: Today, we're going to learn about topspin.

MAY: Sounds good. Shall we get started?

HILDA: Absolutely May. First, topspin is when the ball rotates in the same direction it's moving. By doing this you increase your consistency and you can hit the ball higher. This is difficult to do backhand because you're limited to the length of your arm.

MAY: I see.

COACH: Let's start with me hitting balls to you and try to get some topspin.

(MAY PRACTICES WITH HILDA FOR ABOUT AN HOUR)

MAY: That was a good lesson. I've enjoyed tennis. I really think tennis is a lot of fun.

HILDA: Tennis is a lot of fun. It's a sport that can be very rewarding and you can enjoy for life.

MAY: I see. What else are we going to do today?

HILDA: Next, I want to try a long volley.

MAY: I know what you mean. You want to try to hit the ball back and forth as long as possible.

HILDA: Exactly. I want to try to get at least a streak of 25.

MAY: That sounds good to me. Shall we begin?

HILDA: Certainly. (MAY AND HILDA START VOLLEYING)

(MEANWHILE AT MAPLE RESIDENCE)

CAROLINE: I don't know why May gave up contests. It was always fun to watch.

MAX: She got bored of them. She said they were no longer challenging. She retired after winning the Grand Festival a month ago.

NORMAN: Well, that makes sense. Once you reach the top, it feels like there's no more competition.

MAX: Well she made some new friends which is nice.

(TENNIS COURTS, AROUND 11:30 AM)

HILDA: Great job, May. You're doing great. You got the best of me in the game.

MAY: Thanks coach. I've learned a lot from you.

HILDA: That's always good to hear. Next week we will do a full 3-set match.

MAY: That sounds good. (PICKS UP WATER BOTTLE) I will see you next week. (LEAVES FOR HOME)

(MAPLE RESIDENCE, AROUND NOON, MAY RETURNS HOME)

MAX (OPENS DOOR): Welcome back, sis. How was tennis?

MAY: It was great. Next week me and coach are doing a full 3-set match.

MAX: Nice. Anyway, you came at a great time. Lunch is almost ready.

MAY: What's for lunch?

MAX: Stir fried chicken with ramen.

MAY: Sounds delicious. (MAY & MAX HEAD TO KITCHEN)

CAROLINE: Hello, honey. How was tennis?

MAY: It went well. I learned about topspin. We also did a long volley.

CAROLINE: That's good to hear.

NORMAN: I'm glad to hear tennis is going well. Tell me about your coach, May.

MAY: Her name is Hilda. She is from Unova. She's a very nice lady. She really knows tennis.

NORMAN: Sounds like your coach is very cool.

MAY: You guys should meet her next week when we have our match.

(MAILMAN COMES)

MAILMAN: Is there a May Maple living here?

CAROLINE (ANSWERS DOOR): Yes. That would be my daughter.

MAILMAN: I have a letter for her. (LEAVES)

CAROLINE: May, you have a letter.

MAY: Do I? Who is it from?

CAROLINE: There isn't a name on the letter. Why don't you read it?

MAY: Okay. (STARTS TO READ LETTER) "Dear May, I'm coming back to Hoenn tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. It's been a long time. I want to know how you're doing. Sincerely, your old pal." Huh? Maybe the person who sent me the letter wants to make it a surprise.

CAROLINE: I guess so. I wonder who it could be.

MAY: Well, we will find out soon.

(MEANWHILE, IN AN AIRPLANE)

ASH: It's been a while since I was in Hoenn. It has changed a lot since I last visited there.

PA ANNOUNCER: Ladies & gentlemen, we are about to land. Please make sure your seatbelts are tight and your seats are back. We'll be landing in Petalburg City shortly.

ASH: Well it's been a long flight but I'm glad the plane's about to land.

(PLANE LANDS AT PETALBURG AIRPORT)

PA ANNOUNCER: Ladies and gentlemen, we have landed at Petalburg Airport. Local time is 8:45 PM. Temperature is 70 degrees Fahrenheit. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This indicates we have parked at the gate and it's safe for you to move about.

(PEOPLE LEAVE PLANE, ASH COMES OUT MIDDLE OF PACK)

ASH: I have to get my bags from the baggage claim before I get my rental car.

(ASH PICKS UP BAGS FROM CLAIM, HEADS TO RENTAL CAR PLACE)

RENTAL CAR LADY: Hello. How may I help you?

ASH: Hi. I'm Ash. I made a reservation for a convertible.

RENTAL CAR LADY: Ah, yes. Well, Ash, you can choose any convertible in our lot. We have 7. Which one would you like?

ASH: I think I will take the silver one.

RENTAL CAR LADY: So you like the Volkswagen Eos, huh? Well have fun.

ASH: Thanks.

(RENTAL CAR LADY HANDS KEYS TO ASH, THEN ASH LEAVES FOR ROYAL PETALBURG HOTEL)

ASH: So Misty set me up a room at the Royal Petalburg Hotel for tonight. She knows how to find good deals on hotel rooms and car rentals. I really like this convertible. It drives nice.

(MAPLE RESIDENCE)

MAY: I'm tired. I'm going to sleep.

CAROLINE: Goodnight, honey. Have a good night's sleep.

MAX: See you in the morning.

(MEANWHILE ASH ARRIVES AT HOTEL AROUND 9:20 PM)

ASH: It feels so nice to get a room after a long plane trip. (PARKS CAR, ENTERS HOTEL)

HOTEL CLERK: Hello there. How can I help you?

ASH: Hi, I'm Ash. My friend ordered a room for me and had the reservation all set up.

HOTEL CLERK: Yep. I see your name. Your room number is 133. It's down the hall to the left. (GIVES ASH KEYCARD)

ASH: Okay then. Let me get my bags then get a bellhop to bring to my room. (GETS BAGS FROM CAR THEN HEADS TOWARDS ROOM)

(5 MINUTES LATER)

ASH: What a nice room. It has a nice 36 inch HDTV, a really cool alarm clock, a nice big bed, and the bathroom looks nice. Well I'm about to get some sleep. I had a long plane trip. (GOES TO SLEEP)

(NEXT MORNING, MAPLE RESIDENCE, AROUND 8:15 AM)

MAY: Good morning (YAWNS), Boy I slept well last night.

CAROLINE: Morning honey. How did you sleep?

MAY: I slept like a kitten.

(ROYAL PETALBURG HOTEL)

ASH: Man, I slept well last night. I really needed that after a long plane trip. Anyway, the continental breakfast starts at 8:30. I'm going to watch a little TV before I get something to eat. (TURNS ON TV)

(MAPLE RESIDENCE)

MAY: I wonder who could be coming to see me. (IN HER HEAD), I hope Ash comes back. It's been a while since I've seen him. I have missed him so much.

CAROLINE: Is something on your mind, sweetie?

MAY: Not really.

CAROLINE: Do you think you know who sent that letter to you?

MAY: To tell you the truth, I don't know.

(ROYAL PETALBURG HOTEL)

ASH: I better get breakfast. (WALKS OUT OF ROOM FOR LOBBY FOR BREAKFAST)

(1 MINUTE LATER)

ASH: Alright, let's start off today with some waffles, corn cereal, and a banana. As for what to drink, I will have orange juice. (FINDS A TABLE TO SIT DOWN)

HILBERT: I've never seen you here before. I assume you're not from here.

ASH: Well, I'm from Kanto. I'm here to visit an old friend who lives here in Petalburg City. What brings you here?

HILBERT: I'm from Unova but live in Fallarbor Town. I work for a talent agency that does a lot of entertainment stuff in Hoenn.

ASH: I see. I have a couple of questions. First, what does the agency do and what's your name?

HILBERT: The agency that I work for puts on contests and musicals all over the region but sometimes do some theatre stuff. My name is Hilbert. What's your name?

ASH: I'm Ash. It's nice to meet you, Hilbert. Is there any cool stuff around here? It's been a long time since I've been here and I'm sure things definitely have changed.

HILBERT: Yeah. There's an amusement park just south of the city. It's the best in the region and offers plenty of fun.

ASH: Great. I guess that's where I will take my friend today. What's the name of it?

HILBERT: It's called Petalburg Funland.

ASH: Thanks, Hilbert. I better get going.

HILBERT: You don't need to rush. It opens at 10:30 AM.

ASH: Oh, I see. Well, I'm going to finish my breakfast and then watch a little TV before I see my friend.

HILBERT: Well I hope to see you again, Ash.

ASH: Take care, Hilbert. (ASH TAKES CARE OF TRASH, THEN HEADS OFF TO ROOM.)

(2 MINUTES LATER, ASH'S ROOM)

ASH: That Hilbert guy was very polite. You don't see many polite people from Unova. They think they're better than everyone else. I've had that experience and know it all too well. I don't think I'm going back to Unova anytime soon. (TURNS ON TV)

(A LITTLE OVER AN HOUR LATER)

ASH: I better take off and head to May's house.

(ASH LEAVES HIS ROOM TO HEAD TOWARDS HIS CAR. TAKES OFF TO MAPLE RESIDENCE)

(MEANWHILE AT MAPLE RESIDENCE IN BACKYARD, MAY HAS A CONVERSATION WITH NORMAN)

NORMAN: I'm glad you really like tennis. You said it was the best thing you've ever done.

MAY: ABSOLUTELY DAD! It's a fun sport. It can be a bit tough but it once you get the hang of it, then it's not as tough. Warming up helps because it gets the body going and you perform better when you have warmed up.

NORMAN: That makes sense.

(ASH THEN ARRIVES AT MAPLE RESIDENCE)

ASH: I hope somebody is home. (KNOCKS ON DOOR)

(KITCHEN)

CAROLINE: Sounds like someone is at the door. I will go get it. (RUNS OVER TO OPEN FRONT DOOR)


	2. Chapter 2

MAY'S CLOTHES: Green T-shirt, Adidas marathon 10 shorts (pink), Adidas energy boost sneakers (pink/black/white), no bandana

ASH'S CLOTHES: Orange T-shirt,Adidas Supernova split shorts (black/yellow), Adidas energy boost sneakers (electricity/metalsilver), no hat

* * *

ASH: Hello Caroline. It's been a while.

CAROLINE: ASH! What a nice surprise! Are you here to see May?

ASH: You bet. How has she been doing?

CAROLINE: She's been doing well. In fact she's been playing tennis. She loves it. She loves it more than contests.

ASH: WOW! That's nice. Anyway I'm going to be here for 2 weeks. I want to do some stuff with May while I'm here.

CAROLINE: That sounds great. I'm sure she's dying to see you. I will go get her for you.

(CAROLINE RUNS TO BACKYARD)

MAY: So that's how tennis is going.

CAROLINE: May, someone is here to see you. This guy really wants to see you.

MAY: Okay, mom. (RUNS TO FRONT DOOR)

ASH: Hi May! It's been a long time.

MAY: ASH! It's been too long. How have you been?

ASH: I've been good. I decided to come back to Hoenn because it's been a long time since I last came here. So much has changed since then.

MAY: It certainly has. What do plan on doing with me today?

ASH: I'm taking you to an amusement park called Petalburg Funland.

MAY: Ah yeah, that's the amusement park. I've heard great stuff about it.

ASH: Cool. I hope you're ready to go.

MAY: I sure am. Let's go. (MAY AND ASH HEAD TOWARD ASH'S RENTAL CAR)

MAX: So Ash came to see my sister. That's nice. It's been a while since I've seen Ash but it feels like it has been forever.

NORMAN: I know. It's been a long time. I've always liked Ash. He's so kind to you and May and also thinks about May a lot.

(MEANWHILE AT THE CAR)

MAY: I really like this car you got. I'm guessing it's a rental.

ASH: Yep. Misty set me up with a deal to get this kind of car. I really like how it drives.

(10 MINUTES LATER)

ASH: Here it is. Petalburg Funland. I think we're going to have a lot of fun today.

MAY: It sure sounds like it.

ASH: Let's find a parking space then we will get our tickets.

(ASH FINDS PARKING SPACE, THEN PRESSES BUTTON TO GET ROOFTOP CLOSED)

MAY: So shall we get our tickets?

ASH: You bet.

(MAY AND ASH WALK OVER TO TICKET BOOTH)

TICKET CLERK: How are you doing today?

ASH: We're doing good.

TICKET CLERK: How many do you have?

ASH: Two.

TICKET CLERK: Alright then.

(ASH PAYS TICKET CLERK, THEN WALKS WITH MAY INSIDE THE PARK)

MAY: I wonder what we should do first.

ASH: How about the double loop coaster.

MAY: Sounds good to me.

(MAY & ASH HEAD TOWARDS THE ROLLERCOASTER)

ASH: Where do you want to sit?

MAY: Up front.

(MAY AND ASH GET ON COASATER)

ASH: I hope you're ready.

MAY: I sure am.

ASH: Are you scared?

MAY: Not really.

(COASTER RIDE BEGINS WITH SLOW DECENT, THEN DROPS INTO LOOPS)

MAY: WHEEE!

ASH: YAHOO!

(1 MINUTE LATER RIDE ENDS)

MAY: That was fun.

ASH: I enjoyed that rollercoaster. What should we do next?

MAY: I'm not sure.

ASH: How about the Space Shot. It says in the pamphlet it lifts you up 250 feet and drops you faster than gravity.

MAY: Sounds like a lot of fun.

(MAY AND ASH HEAD TOWARDS THE SPACE SHOT, THEN GET ON IT)

ASH: Are you scared?

MAY: A little bit. I think the drop will be the scary part.

ASH: That's not surprising.

(MAY & ASH GET HARNESSED IN, THEN RIDE BEGINS ASCENT)

MAY: I wonder what I will see at the top

(AT THE TOP)

MAY: Hey, I can see my house from here.

ASH: Nice.

(TOWER DROPS, 10 SECONDS LATER)

MAY: THAT WAS AWESOME!

ASH: I couldn't agree more.

MAY: I want to try it again later.

ASH: Certainly. What do you want to do next?

MAY: How about the Fire Ball?

ASH: Sure.

MAY: Alright then, let's go.

(MAY AND ASH HEAD TO THE FIRE BALL)

ASH: Looks like we have a bit of a line.

MAY: I don't mind.

(2 MINUTES LATER, MAY & ASH GET ON THE FIRE BALL. MAY SITS ON THE MIDDLE LEFT & ASH ON THE MIDDLE RIGHT)

ASH: This will be extreme.

(RIDE BEGINS)

MAY (SCREAMING): THIS IS INTENSE!

ASH (YELLING): Stay calm.

(RIDE ENDS 1 MINUTE LATER)

ASH: How are you feeling, May?

MAY: I'm alright. I was a bit scared.

ASH: What do you want to do next?

MAY: I think we should go on the Wave Swinger.

ASH: That sounds like a good idea. We should probably go on something gentle.

(MAY & ASH WALK TO WAVE SWINGER)

ASH: So how have you enjoyed the day?

MAY: I have really enjoyed it.

ASH: That's nice to hear.

(MAY & ASH GET ON WAVE SWINGER)

MAY: I think this Wave Swinger ride will help calm me down from the Fire Ball.

ASH: Absolutely.

(WAVE SWINGER BEGINS)

(MEANWHILE AT MAPLE RESIDENCE)

MAX: I hope May and Ash are having fun.

CAROLINE: I'm sure they are.

NORMAN: I wonder what time they will come home.

(MEANWHILE AT PETALBURG FUNLAND)

ASH: That was a good ride.

MAY: I like these swing rides because they're gentle.

(MAY & ASH DO MORE STUFF FOR THE NEXT 5 HOURS)

(5 HOURS LATER)

MAY: That was fun but I'm tired.

ASH: I hear you. I guess I will take you home.

MAY: Alright then.

(MAY & ASH GET IN THE CAR AND HEAD OFF TO MAY'S HOME)

MAY: What else are you going to do while you're here in Hoenn?

ASH: I'm not sure. I guess I will have to think about it.

MAY: I'm sure you will want to see me again.

ASH: I sure do.

(10 MINUTES LATER)

ASH: Well, you're home safe and sound.

MAY: Thank you, Ash. I guess I will see you again soon.

ASH: Bye now. (TAKES OFF TO HOTEL)

MAY: I want to tell what we did today with everyone. (KNOCKS ON FRONT DOOR)

CAROLINE (OPENS DOOR): Welcome home, honey. How was your day?

MAY: It was a lot of fun! Me and Ash really had a good time at Petalburg Funland.

CAROLINE: That's good to here.

MAX: It sounds like you had a great day. I hope you're hungry. Dinner's almost ready.

MAY: Sounds good, Max.

(AT HOTEL)

ASH: I'm glad May enjoyed being with me today. I hope to do more with her while I'm here. I guess I will go out to get something to eat. (LEAVES ROOM, THEN TAKES OFF IN CAR TO A RESTAURANT)


	3. Chapter 3

MAY'S CLOTHES: Pink tie-dye T-shirt, light blue Adidas shorts, women's Adidas adizero Feather 2.0 (Pink & White)

ASH'S CLOTHES: Orange tie-dye T-shirt, black Adidas shorts, Same shoes from chapter 1

MAX'S CLOTHES: Blue T-shirt, white Adidas shorts with black stripes, lime/white/red Asics GT-2000 shoes

* * *

(MAPLE RESIDENCE, PETALBURG CITY, AROUND 9:30 AM)

MAY (YAWNS): Good morning mom.

CAROLINE: Morning honey. What do you think you will do today?

MAY: I'm not sure. I wonder if Ash will come.

NORMAN (YAWNING): Morning, May. Morning Caroline.

MAY: Morning dad.

NORMAN: So what are you going to do with Ash today?

MAY: I'm not sure if he's coming over today. I hope if he does we do something fun like yesterday.

(ROYAL PETALBURG HOTEL, AROUND 10:30 AM)

ASH: It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day. I wonder what I should today with May.

(ASH LEAVES ROOM FOR BREAKFAST)

ASH: I guess I will have waffles for breakfast with a banana and apple juice.

HILBERT: Good to see you again, Ash.

ASH: Hey there, Hilbert. I didn't think I would see you again.

HILBERT: HA HA! What's on your mind?

ASH: I'm not sure what to do today. Do you have any suggestions?

HILBERT: Well there's another really great amusement park in Hoenn. It's in Mauville City just near Lake May. They have a skycoaster and a slingshot ride.

ASH: Great. Do you know the name of the amusement park?

HILBERT: Yeah, it's called Mauville Amusement Park. Also they have parasailing on Lake May where they can take you up to 1800 feet high.

ASH: That's awesome. Thanks Hilbert.

(5 MINUTES LATER, ASH LEAVES FOR MAY'S HOUSE)

(MEANWHILE AT MAPLE RESIDENCE, MAY DOES SOME EXERCISES WITH MAX)

MAY: Exercising makes me feel alive. It gets the blood pumping and the juices flowing.

MAX: That's good to hear, sis.

MAY: OH YEAH!

(ASH ARRIVES, WALKS UP TO FRONT DOOR AND KNOCKS ON IT)

NORMAN: Caroline, someone's at the door.

CAROLINE: Can you get it, dear?

NORMAN: Sure. (RUNS TO DOOR)

ASH: Hello, Norman.

NORMAN: Ah, good to see you again Ash. What's up with you?

ASH: Not much. Is May here?

NORMAN: She's in the living room doing some exercises with Max. Why don't you come on in?

ASH: Sure. (WALKS INTO THE LIVING ROOM)

MAY: That was a good workout.

(ASH WALKS OVER AND TAPS MAY ON THE SHOULDER)

ASH: Hello, May.

MAY: ASH! GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

MAX: So what brings you here, Ash?

ASH: Well I want to take you two to an amusement park.

MAY: Cool but we went to one yesterday.

ASH: That's true but this guy told me it's just as good as the one here in Petalburg.

MAY: Where is it?

ASH: It's called Mauville Amusement Park. It's in Mauville City near Lake May.

MAY: Neat. What are some of the cool stuff?

ASH: They got a 6-inversion coaster, a 300 foot drop tower, a 280 foot skycoaster, a slingshot ride, and parasailing.

MAY: NICE!

MAX: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

ASH: Sure thing.

NORMAN: So where are you going?

ASH: To an amusement park in Mauville City.

NORMAN: Nice. Mauville Amusement Park is just as good as Petalburg Funland. Have fun!

(ASH, MAY, & MAX LEAVE FOR MAUVILLE CITY)

(MEANWHILE ON THE WAY TO MAUVILLE CITY)

MAX: I really like this car you rented, Ash.

ASH: Thanks Max. It's called the Volkswagen Eos. It has a 2-litre turbocharged 4 cylinder engine. It has a six speed manual which is cool.

MAY: How do you like the breeze, bro?

MAX: It feels nice.

(35 MINUTES LATER, THEY ARRIVE AT MAUVILLE AMUSEMENT PARK)

ASH: Here we are. Mauville Amusement Park.

MAY: Are you ready to have some fun, bro?

MAX: Sure am, sis.

ASH: Okay then, let's get our tickets. (RAISES THE ROOF ON THE EOS THEN LOCKS UP THE CAR AFTER THEY GET OUT OF THE CAR)

MAY: Looks like they have some nice rides.

(ASH, MAY, & MAX WALK OVER TO TICKET BOOTH TO BUY TICKETS)

MAY: What should we do first?

MAX: How about the Soaring Eagle?

ASH: Sounds good, Max. That's one of the 2 coasters with 6 inversions.

MAY: It's the inverted coaster. That's where the track is above you.

MAX: Let's go!

(THE THREE WALK OVER TO THE SOARING EAGLE)

ASH: Let's sit in the very back because it offers the better ride.

MAY: Certainly.

(2 MINUTES LATER, THEY GET ON. ASH SITS ON THE FAR LEFT, MAY NEXT TO ASH IN THE MIDDLE LEFT, & MAX ON THE MIDDLE RIGHT)

ASH: Here we go. We're climbing the hill.

MAX: OH BOY HERE COMES THE DROP! (STARS TO SCREAM)

MAY: YEEHAW! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!

(ONE MINUTE LATER THE TRAIN RETURNS TO THE STATION)

ASH: How did you like it?

MAY: That was fun!

MAX: I liked it too. I was a bit scared but got over it.

ASH: So where should we head to next?

MAY: How about the Vortex?

ASH: Sounds good to me.

MAX: I think that rides looks sweet.

ASH: It's a ride where it's like a pendulum which swings you back and forth. It also goes upside down. I think the front will be best for this one.

(THE GANG HEADS OVER TO THE KAMIKAZE)

ASH: You're right Max. This ride's awesome.

MAY: Let's get on.

(MAY SITS ON THE LEFT WITH ASH NEXT TO HER ON THE RIGHT. MAX SITS BEHIND MAY)

ASH: Are you scared, May?

MAY: Not really. I just never have been on one of these rides.

(RIDE BEGINS)

(HALFWAY DURING RIDE)

ASH: (SCREAMS IN EXCITEMENT) THIS IS AWESOME!

MAY (SHOUTING): OH YEAH!

(RIDE ENDS 45 SECONDS LATER)

MAX: THAT WAS AWESOME!

ASH: I'm glad to hear that.

MAY: Looks like someone who just went on the ride with us got sick and is throwing up right now.

ASH: That guy must have motion sickness. Now what should we do?

MAX: I think the Top Spin looks like fun.

ASH: Sure.

(ASH, MAY, & MAX WALK OVER TO THE TOP SPIN)

ASH: Alright then, I guess we'll be sitting in the middle.

(30 SECONDS LATER, THE GANG GETS ON RIDE, RIDES STARTS 15 SECONDS AFTER THAT)

MAX: I'm not so sure about this one. (STARTS SCREAMING)

(RIDE ENDS ABOUT 90 SECONDS LATER)

ASH: That was fun.

MAY: Are you okay, bro?

MAX: Yeah, I'm fine. I felt like I was in a dryer.

ASH: How about we do the drop tower next?

MAY: Sure.

(ASH, MAY, & MAX HEAD OVER TO THE DROP TOWER)

MAY: I'm so excited about the Drop Tower.

MAX: So am I, sis. It takes you up 300 feet and drops you at 65 MPH.

ASH: I'm glad you both are excited about the Drop Tower.

(THE GANG GETS ON THE DROP TOWER)

ASH: How are you guys holding up?

MAY: Good, Ash. I'm really enjoying myself.

ASH: That's good to hear, May.

(DROP TOWER ASCENDS TO THE TOP SLOWLY)

ASH: This is going to be good.

(TOWER REACHES TOP)

MAY: WOW! I can see our house from here.

(TOWER DROPS)

MAX: WHEEE!

MAY: YAHOO!

(TOWER COMES TO A STOP 5 SECONDS LATER)

MAX: That was so much fun.

ASH: I hear you, Max.

MAY: I agree.

ASH: Alright then, we're off to the slingshot.

MAX: I don't have the guts to go on that.

MAY: Really, Max?

MAX: Yeah. I will watch you guys.

ASH: Okay then.

(ASH, MAY, & MAX HEAD OVER TO THE SLINGSHOT)

MAY: I think this will be so much fun.

ASH: I'm sure you're right. It says it launches you 350 feet in the air at over 100 MPH.

MAY: Sounds like fun.

MAX: Have fun you two.

(MAY & ASH GET ON SLINGSHOT)

ASH: When we launch, we will go from 0-100 MPH in less than 2.5 seconds.

MAY: That's fast.

(15 SECONDS LATER, SLINGSHOT LAUNCHES)

ASH: WOOHOO!

MAY: This is so much fun!

(RIDE ENDS 30 SECONDS LATER, MAY & ASH GET OFF ONCE THE SLINGSHOT IS ALL SQUARED AWAY)

MAX: You two really enjoyed that one.

ASH: We sure did, Max. The scary part is when you're launched. You go faster than most race cars.

MAY: Ash, How about we do the skycoaster next?

ASH: Certainly, May.

(THE GANG HEADS OVER TO THE SKYCOASTER)

MAY: Are you going on with us, Max?

MAX: Sure.

(THE GANG PAYS FOR THE SKYCOASTER, THEN GET SUITED UP)

ASH: Who will be positioned where?

MAY: I will go in the middle.

ASH: I will be on the left.

MAX: That leaves me on the right.

ASH: Sounds good to me.

(ASH, MAY, & MAX GET HOOKED UP, THEN ARE LIFTED TO THE TOP)

MAX: We can see the entire region from up here.

MAY: I think I can see our house from here.

(WHEN THE CONTROLLER SAYS FLY, MAY PULLS THE CORD AND THEY FLY)

ASH (SCREAMING): OH YEAH!

MAX (SHOUTING): THIS IS AWESOME!

MAY: I am enjoying it so much I could cry.

(45 SECONDS LATER, THE RIDE ENDS AND THE GANG GETS UNHOOKED WHEN SAFELY ON PLATFORM)

MAX: THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!

ASH: I agree.

MAY: Ash, how about we go parasailing next?

ASH: Certainly. Let's head over to the parasailing place.

(THE GANG NOW HEADS TO THE PARASAILING PLACE)

MAY: I remember when you took me parasailing about a year ago. It was so much fun.

ASH: Oh yeah. I remember that. Well this one is higher so it's going to be more fun.

MAX: I'm going to ride in the boat but I'm not going up.

MAY: That's okay, bro.

MAX: I'm sure parasailing is fun but after the rides we went on, I think I don't have anything for parasailing.

ASH: Good news, May. No one is ahead of us. We're going right now.

MAY: Awesome. Come on, Max. The boat's about to leave so let's hurry.

MAX: Right.

(ASH, MAY, & MAX GET ON THE BOAT)

MAY: I want to sit on the left, Ash.

ASH: Okay then.

(2 MINUTES LATER, THE CAPTAIN GETS THE PARASAIL READY AND HARNESSES UP MAY & ASH)

MAY: I'm so ready.

(THE WINCH LIFTS MAY & ASH UP TO 1800 FEET SLOWLY)

ASH: Wow! You can see the entire region from here.

(PARASAIL REACHES TOP)

MAY: The view is beautiful from up here. I can see my house from up here.

ASH: Neat.

(MEANWHILE IN THE BOAT)

MAX: I see May & Ash are enjoying it. That's good to see.

(MAY & ASH PARASAIL FOR THE NEXT 12 MINUTES. 12 MINUTES LATER THE CAPTAIN LOWERS THE WINCH TO BRING MAY & ASH DOWN SLOWLY TO THE BACK OF THE BOAT)

MAY: THAT WAS A LOT OF FUN!

ASH: I couldn't agree more.

(BOAT HEADS BACK TO THE DOCK, MAY & ASH RETRIEVE THEIR SOCKS & SHOES)

ASH: How about we do some stuff for an hour then we leave?

MAY: Sure.

(THE GANG GOES ON MORE RIDES FOR ABOUT AN HOUR)

(ONE HOUR LATER)

MAY: That was fun but I'm tired.

MAX: So am I.

ASH: I hear you two. How about we head back to Petalburg City to take you home?

MAY: Good idea.

(ASH, MAY, & MAX LEAVE THE PARK FOR PETALBURG CITY)

MAX: Can you drive, Ash?

ASH: Yeah, I can. It's only half an hour from your house.

(THE GANG TAKES OFF. MAY & MAX SLEEP IN THE BACK)

ASH (TO HIMSELF): They had a lot of fun today and I'm glad I got to enjoy it with them.

(30 MINUTES LATER, ASH ARRIVES AT THE MAPLE RESIDENCE)

ASH: We're back.

(MAY & MAX WAKE UP)

MAY: Thank you, Ash. I hope to see you again tomorrow.

ASH: No problem, May.

(MAY & MAX WALK UP TO THE FRONT DOOR OF THEIR HOME)

NORMAN: Welcome back, you two. How was your day?

MAY: It was a lot of fun. Is dinner ready?

NORMAN: We have dinner all set for you guys.

MAX: Me and May are tired so we'll eat a little bit but then we're going to sleep.

NORMAN: Okay then.

(MAY & MAX EAT DINNER THEN HEAD OFF TO THEIR ROOMS TO GET READY FOR BED)


	4. Chapter 4

MAY'S CLOTHES: Black Adidas women galaxy cap sleeve top, black Adidas women core tennis skort, red Adias hat

ASH's CLOTHES: Black Adidas T-Shirt, black Adidas shorts with white stripes, Adidas energy boost sneakers (electricity/metalsilver), no hat

* * *

(MAPLE RESIDENCE, AROUND 9:00 AM)

MAY (WALKING TOWARDS KITCHEN): Good morning mom.

CAROLINE: Good morning, honey. How did you sleep?

MAY: I slept like a kitten.

CAROLINE: What's going on with you today?

MAY: I have tennis practice at 10:00 AM.

CAROLINE: Oh, that's right! I almost forgot. You are going to play a full match with your coach, Hilda.

MAY: That's right. I don't care if I win or lose. It's about having fun.

CAROLINE: Do you want us to come watch you?

MAY: Absolutely! I would like it.

CAROLINE: Will Ash come over?

MAY: I'm not sure. Maybe I will call him.

(NORMAN WALKS TOWARDS KITCHEN)

NORMAN: Morning everyone.

MAY: Morning dad.

NORMAN: You have tennis practice at 10 o'clock, right?

MAY: Yes. I will play a full match with my coach Hilda. I want you guys to come over.

NORMAN: Good idea.

(ROYAL PETALBURG HOTEL)

ASH: I wonder what May is up to today. I guess I should call her. (DIALS HIS CELL PHONE)

(MAPLE RESIDENCE)

NORMAN: How long will your match be?

MAY: A women's tennis match is best of 3 sets. You win a set when you win 6 games or by two games. (HER CELL PHONE RINGS) Hello?

ASH: Hello, May. How are you doing?

MAY: I'm doing great. What's up with you?

ASH: Not much. What are you up to today?

MAY: I have tennis practice at 10 o'clock. Would you like to come watch me?

ASH: Sure. Where is your tennis practice?

MAY: Where are you now?

ASH: I'm in my room at the Royal Petalburg Hotel.

MAY: I see. It's 3 blocks from the hotel.

ASH: Thanks, May. (HANGS UP)

CAROLINE: Who was that?

MAY: It was Ash. He's coming to watch me.

CAROLINE: Awesome.

MAY: I better get in the shower and get dressed. (HEADS TO THE SHOWER)

NORMAN: She has really enjoyed tennis.

CAROLINE: Yes she has. She told me she enjoys tennis more than contests.

MAX (WALKING TO KITCHEN): Morning everyone.

NORMAN: Morning son. How did you sleep?

MAX: I slept well. Where is May?

CAROLINE: She's in the shower, getting ready for tennis practice.

MAX: That's right. She has tennis practice today. What's she doing today?

CAROLINE: She's going to play a full match with her coach.

(5 MINUTES LATER, MAY GETS OUT OF SHOWER AND INTO HER ROOM)

MAY: What should I wear to tennis practice? How about my black Adidas tennis top and black Adidas tennis skort. What hat should I wear? How about the red Adidas cap? (LOOKS IN THE MIRROR) I LOOK COOL!

(MAY RUNS DOWNSTAIRS)

(MEANWHILE AT ROYAL PETALBURG HOTEL)

ASH: I better get going. It's 9:50 AM. (LEAVES ROOM FOR HIS CAR AND TAKES OFF)

(TENNIS COURTS)

HILDA (TO HERSELF): Everything is set for my match with May.

MAY: Hello, Hilda. Nice to see you.

HILDA: HI MAY! Great to see you! Are you excited about today's match.

MAY: I sure am. How about we warm up?

HILDA: Great idea. By warming up, we reduce our chances of injury.

(MAY & HILDA WARM UP, CAROLINE, NORMAN, & MAX COME OVER TO THE COURTS. THEN ASH ARRIVES)

ASH: How are you guys doing?

CAROLINE: Hello, Ash. We're doing good. What's May up to?

MAX: Looks like she's warming up before the match.

ASH: That's a good idea. It will reduce the chances of getting injured, especially before a match.

(2 MINUTES LATER)

HILDA: Alright, I feel pumped. Do you, May?

MAY: I AM READY!

HILDA: Great. I'm going to toss a coin. If it's heads, you will serve first. If it's tails, I will serve first.

MAY: Okay then.

(HILDA FLIPS COIN, LANDS ON HEADS)

HILDA: It's heads so you will serve first.

MAY: Nice.

(MAY CHOOSES NEAR SIDE OF COURT)

MAY: Here we go. (SERVES BALL)

(HILDA HITS BALL, THEN MAY RETURNS IT TO HILDA BUT HILDA HITS IT OUT OF BOUNDS)

MAY: 15-Love.

(MAY SERVES AGAIN BUT MISSES FIRST TIME, THEN SERVES AGAIN AND SUCCESSFULLY HITS IT TO HILDA WHO RETURNS BALL TO MAY. MAY GOES BACK AND LETS BALL BOUNCE BEFORE HITTING IT TO HILDA)

HILDA (IN HER HEAD): She went all the way back to hit the ball.

(HILDA HITS BALL & MAY MISSES IT)

MAY: 15 all.

(MAY & HILDA CONTINUE GAME. MAY WINS THE GAME THEN THEY SWITCH SIDES. HILDA SERVES FOR SECOND GAME)

HILDA: Good job, May. Let's see what you can do in this game.

(HILDA SERVES. MAY RETURNS BALL, THEN HILDA HITS BALL BACK TO MAY. MAY HITS BALL BUT IT LANDS OUT OF BOUNDS.)

HILDA: 15-Love.

(HILDA SERVES & ACES)

HILDA: 30-Love.

MAY (IN HER HEAD): I misjudged that last serve.

(HILDA SERVES. MAY RETURNS BALL. HILDA MISSES BALL)

HILDA: 30-15.

(HILDA FAULTS FIRST SERVE. HILDA MAKES SECOND SERVE BUT MAY RETURNS BALL WHERE HILDA CAN'T REACH IT)

HILDA: 30 all.

(HILDA SERVES TO MAY, MAY HITS BALL BACK TO HILDA, HILDA HITS BALL OUT OF BOUNDS)

HILDA: 30-40. (BREAK POINT FOR MAY)

MAY (TO HERSELF): I can take a 2 set to none lead if I win the next point.

(HILDA SERVES BUT FAULTS FIRST SERVE. HILDA HITS SECOND SERVE PERFECTLY & ACES.)

HILDA: Deuce. (SERVES)

(MAY RETURNS BALL TO POINT WHERE HILDA CAN'T HIT IT)

MAY: Game.

(MAY GOES ON TO WIN FIRST SET 6-3)

HILDA: Good job, May. You showed great poise during the first the set.

MAY: Thanks Hilda.

(MAY IS ON FAR END & SERVES FIRST FOR GAME 1 OF 2ND SET. SHE ACES THE SERVE)

MAY: 15-love.

(MAY SERVES WITH HILDA HITTING IT WHERE MAY CAN'T RETURN IT)

MAY: 15 all.

(HILDA GOES ON TO WIN GAME 1. MAY & HILDA SWITCH SIDES FOR NEXT GAME)

MAY (IN HER HEAD): I won the first point but she got me and won every point after that.

(HILDA SERVES, MAY RETURNS BALL & HILDA MISSES)

HILDA: Love-15.

(HILDA SERVES TO MAY. MAY RETURNS BALL TO HILDA. HILDA HITS BALL & MAY MISSES)

HILDA: 15 all.

(HILDA GOES ON TO WIN THE GAME & WIN THE SET 6-4)

(THIRD SET, MAY SERVES FOR FIRST GAME & ACES)

HILDA: Nice one, May

MAY: Thanks. 15-Love

(MAY SERVES BUT DOUBLE FAULTS GIVING HILDA THE POINT)

MAY: 15 All.

(MAY GOES ON TO WIN THE FIRST GAME, HILDA WINS THE NEXT 3 GAMES)

MAY: Hilda is really good. She aced me on the last point.

(MAY WINS THE NEXT 2 GAMES. HILDA & MAY END UP WINNING 6 GAMES SO THEY PLAY A TIEBREAKER.)

HILDA: Are you ready for the tiebreaker, May?

May: I sure am. (SHE SERVES FOR THE FIRST POINT)

HILDA: Good serve.

(MAY WINS THE FIRST POINT. MAY LEADS 1-0. HILDA SERVES FOR THE NEXT POINT & WINS)

(LATER THE TWO ARE TIED 5-5)

MAY (IN HER HEAD): All I need to do is win the next 2 points and I win the match.

(HILDA SERVES. MAY RETURNS THE BALL. HILDA & MAY HAVE A VOLLEY GOING BEFORE HILDA SLIPS UP GIVING MAY THE POINT. MATCH POINT FOR MAY)

(MAY SERVES)

HILDA (IN HER HEAD): What a wicked kick serve. (TRIES TO RETURN THE BALL BUT IT'S TOO FAST & CAN'T RETURN.)

MAY: GAME, SET, & MATCH!

HILDA: Great match, May. You have done a great job. I'm sure you're going to enjoy tennis for a long time.

MAY: I absolutely will. Thanks for teaching me about tennis.

(MAY THEN WALKS OVER TO ASH)

ASH: Great job, May. You did very well.

MAY: Thank you Ash. I'm glad you got to see me play.

MAX: Nice job sis. You and Hilda played a great match. I'm glad you won.

ASH: Hey, do you want to go to lunch with me, May & Max?

NORMAN: Ash, that sounds like a great idea. You can drive May & Max. Have fun.

MAY: See you dad.

(ASH TAKES MAY & MAX FOR LUNCH)

ASH: Have you ever been to this restaurant?

MAY: Nope. My family & I like to make our own meals.

ASH: So this will be the first time then, right?

MAY: Yep.

ASH: This place also has a pool table.

(ASH, MAY, & MAX ARRIVE)

ASH: We'll get a seat.

(THE GANG SITS DOWN)

WAITER: How are you three doing today?

ASH: Good.

WAITER: What can I get you to drink?

ASH: We'll just have ice water.

WAITER: Okay then.

(3 MINUTES LATER, THE WAITER COMES BACK WITH THE WATER)

WAITER: So what will you have for lunch?

ASH: I will have a cheeseburger cooked medium with cheddar.

WAITER: Okay. How about you, young man?

MAX: I will have a BLT with baked potato chips.

WAITER: Sounds good. What will you have, young lady?

MAY: I will have a cheeseburger also with cheddar cooked medium.

WAITER: Okay then, I will get that in for you.

ASH: May, do you want to play billiards with me?

MAY: Sure.

(MAY & ASH HEAD OVER TO THE BILLIARDS TABLE)

MAY: I will break, Ash.

ASH: Okay.

(MAY HITS THE CUE BALL. SHE DOESN'T POCKET ANY BALLS)

ASH: I'm up. (HITS THE CUE BALL. DOES NOT POCKET ANY BALLS)

MAY: Here I go. (POCKETS THE 3-BALL)

ASH: Good one.

MAY: Thank you, Ash.

(MAY HITS THE CUE BALL BUT DOESN'T POCKET ANOTHER BALL)

ASH: I'm up again. (POCKETS THE 11 & 14 BALLS)

MAY: Nice one, Ash. (ASH HITS THE CUE BALL AGAIN BUT DOESN'T SINK A BALL)

ASH: Crap!

(MAY HITS THE CUE BALL & POCKETS THE 6 & 7 BALLS. SHE HITS THE BALL AGAIN AND POCKETS THE 2-BALL)

ASH: You're doing great, May.

MAY: I'm just doing my best. (SHE HITS THE CUE BALL BUT DOESN'T POCKET ANOTHER COLOR BALL) Damn it!

(ASH POCKETS 3 STRIPED BALLS BEFORE SCRATCHING)

MAY: You sunk the cue ball so I get to place the cue ball wherever I want to. (MAY POCKETS THE 1 BALL THEN POCKETS THE 4 & 5 BALLS)

ASH: Nice job, May. If you pocket the 8-ball, you win.

MAY: Don't jinx me, Ash. (MAY SCRATCHES THE CUE BALL)

ASH: My turn. (ASH POCKET THE REST OF THE STRIPED BALLS) Whoever sinks the 8-ball wins.

(ASH IS UNABLE TO POCKET THE 8-BALL)

MAY: Here I go. (POCKETS THE 8-BALL)

ASH: You win, May. Good job.

MAX: Guys, our lunches just came.

MAY: Looks like we finished just in time.

(MAY & ASH HEAD BACK TO THE TABLE, HAVE THEIR LUNCH ALONG WITH MAX. AFTER THAT, ASH PAYS THE WAITER & TIPS HER THEN THE GANG LEAVES)

ASH: Is there anything else you two want to do?

MAX: Not really.

MAY: I had nothing in mind so you can take us home.

ASH: Okay then.

(ASH DRIVES TO TAKE MAY & MAX BACK TO THEIR HOME. THEY ARRIVE 7 MINUTES LATER)

MAY: I am sorry we didn't do anything else today Ash but hopefully tomorrow we will do something.

ASH: That sounds good.

(ASH HEADS BACK TO THE ROYAL PETALBURG HOTEL)

MAX: Why didn't you want to do anything with Ash today, sis?

MAY: That tennis match with Hilda took a lot out of me.

MAX: I hear you there. That was a really intense match.

(ASH RETURNS TO HIS HOTEL ROOM. ONCE HE GETS SETTLED HE CALLS MISTY ON HIS COMPUTER)

MISTY: Hello.

ASH: Hi, Misty.

MISTY: Ash! How are you doing in Hoenn?

ASH: GREAT! It has been great to hang out with May again. I have not seen her in a long time. We went to an amusement park called Petalburg Funland 2 days ago and yesterday we went to this big amusement park in Mauville City. Today May had a tennis match with the person she had been taking lessons with.

MISTY: I have heard of Petalburg Funland and Mauville Amusement Park. They're both amazing & awesome amusement parks. The one in Mauville city has parasailing, right?

ASH: Yep. Me and May were 1800 feet up in the air. We could see everything from the top.

MISTY: NEAT!

ASH: Thanks for the deal on the hotel and the rental convertible.

MISTY: What car did you get?

ASH: I got a Volkswagen Eos. It's silver. It has a 2-Litre turbocharged 4 cylinder engine.

MISTY: Cool. What do you plan on tomorrow?

ASH: I hope to take May parachuting.

MISTY: Awesome. I remember when you went parachuting with May & Dawn. That was in Fallarbor Town. You drove May in that red VW Cabrio and I followed you with Dawn in my Green Mazda Miata.

ASH: Yeah. That was a lot of fun. This one is in Crossgate Town.

MISTY: Yep. I have heard about this one in Crossgate Town.

ASH: See you later.

(ASH GOES TO BED AROUND 9:00 PM. MEANWHILE MAY & MAX DO THE SAME AROUND THE SAME TIME)


	5. Chapter 5

MAY'S CLOTHES: Pink tie-dye T-Shirt, Adidas squadra graphic shorts (pink/black), Adidas Adizero feather 2.0 women's sneakers (vivid pink/black), no bandana

ASH'S CLOTHES: Orange tie-dye T-shirt, black Addias Aktiv Nvrstop shorts, Adidas energy boost sneakers (electricity/metalsilver), no hat

DREW'S CLOTHES: Green T-Shirt, orange Asics shorts, Asics GT-1000 sneakers (white/maroon/silver)

* * *

(MAPLE RESIDENCE, AROUND 8:30 AM, MAY'S ROOM, MAY WAKES UP)

MAY: I Look at the photos of me and Ash and remember the great times we had traveling together. I wish I could live with Ash in Pallet Town but I'm not sure how my parents will like that. I hope he has something planned for today that's really fun.

(MEANWHILE AT THE ROYAL PETALBURG HOTEL)

ASH: I can't wait to take May parachuting today. I know we went a couple of years ago and she liked it. This one is in Crossgate Town. I better get going. (TAKES A SHOWER & CLEANS UP)

(15 MINUTES LATER)

ASH: I better get breakfast. (HEADS TO BREAKFAST LOBBY) What will I have? I guess I will have a bagel, a couple Belgian Waffles, some apple juice, and a banana. That sounds good to me. (GETS BREAKFAST & FINDS A TABLE TO SIT & EATS)

(MEANWHILE AT THE MAPLE RESIDENCE, MAY HEADS TOWARDS KITCHEN)

CAROLINE: Good morning, honey. How did you sleep?

MAY: I slept fine.

CAROLINE: That's good to hear. What do you want for breakfast?

MAY: I guess some rice with miso tea and some Nori. Also, can you bring it to my room?

CAROLINE: Certainly, May. I will bring it to you when it's ready.

(MAY HEADS BACK TO HER ROOM)

(5 MINUTES LATER)

CAROLINE: Here's your breakfast, honey.

MAY: Thanks mom. It looks good. You always cook great meals.

CAROLINE: Thanks honey. I hope you enjoy it.

(MAY STARTS EATING HER BREAKFAST)

MAY (TO HERSELF): This is delicious.

(MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN, NORMAN WALKS IN)

NORMAN: Morning Caroline. How are you doing?

CAROLINE: Good, Norman. What do you want for breakfast?

NORMAN: I guess some natto and miso tea will be good enough for me.

CAROLINE: I'm on it.

NORMAN: Where is May?

CAROLINE: She's eating breakfast in her room. I'm not sure why she wanted to eat breakfast in her room.

NORMAN: Should I go check on her?

CAROLINE: I guess so.

(NORMAN HEADS OVER TO MAY'S ROOM)

MAY: That breakfast was so good.

(NORMAN KNOCKS ON DOOR)

MAY: I'm coming.

NORMAN (OPENS DOOR): Hello honey, how are you doing?

MAY: Hi dad. I'm doing fine. I just finished breakfast.

NORMAN: What were you doing here?

MAY: I was looking at some pictures with me and Ash. I was remembering the good times we had when we traveled together.

NORMAN: I see. You really enjoyed being with Ash, didn't you?

MAY: Oh yeah. Ash is the best friend I could ask for. He was always there for me when I needed help.

NORMAN: Can I take your dishes to the kitchen so mom can clean them?

MAY: Sure. Meanwhile, I will get in the shower.

(NORMAN TAKES DISHES WHILE MAY TAKES HER SHOWER. 8 MINUTES LATER, MAY GETS OUT OF SHOWER AND STARTS TO GET DRESSED)

MAY: What should I wear today? How about my favorite tie dye T-shirt, my pink shorts? I will wear my Adidas adizero Sonic 4 shoes. That will look good.

(MEANWHILE AT ROYAL PETALBURG HOTEL)

ASH: I better get going. It's a ways from here to Crossgate Town.

(ASH HEADS OFF TO MAPLE RESIDENCE)

(10 MINUTES LATER AT MAPLE RESIDENCE, MAX WALKS INTO KITCHEN)

MAX: So what's up with May?

CAROLINE: I'm not sure, Max. I guess it depends on what Ash wants to do with her today.

MAX: Well I hope they do something fun.

(ASH KNOCKS ON FRONT DOOR)

NORMAN: Caroline, I think somebody could be at the front door.

MAX: I will get it. (OPENS DOOR)

ASH: Hello, Max. How are you doing?

MAX: I'm doing good. What brings you here?

ASH: Well I was hoping to do something really awesome with your sister. Where is she?

CAROLINE: She's in her room.

ASH: Thanks, Caroline. (HEADS TO MAY'S ROOM)

MAY: Boy I wished I stayed with Ash.

(ASH WALKS INTO MAY'S ROOM & TAPS HER ON HER SHOULDER)

ASH: Hello, May.

MAY (TURNS HER HEAD): ASH! I've been waiting for you. I have been looking at pictures of us when we traveled through Hoenn together. Those were some great times.

ASH: They certainly were. Listen, I'm taking you parachuting today.

MAY: AWESOME! I enjoyed the time you took me parachuting about 2 years ago. That was the most fun I've ever had in my life.

ASH: Yeah, I remember that. I'm taking you to the Crossgate Parachuting Club in Crossgate Town.

MAY: What are we waiting for? Let's get going.

ASH: You bet. How about we bring Max with us?

MAY: Sure.

(MAY & ASH HEAD OUT OF MAY'S ROOM)

MAX: So I'm coming with you guys? NICE! What are you two doing?

ASH: May and I are going parachuting in Crossgate Town.

MAX: Cool. I'm sure you will have fun.

NORMAN: Have fun you guys. I remembered when you two when parachuting 2 years ago.

MAY: We will.

(ASH, MAY, & MAX HEAD OFF TO CROSSGATE TOWN)

MAX: So how far is Crossgate Town?

ASH: It's about an hour from here.

MAY: Do you have a CD with songs we can listen to?

ASH: Yep. I think you will like the songs on the CD.

(ABOUT AN HOUR LATER, THE GANG ARRIVES)

ASH: We're here.

MAX: Are you ready, sis?

MAY: I am so ready.

ASH: That's good to hear.

MAY: I think this will be so awesome.

ASH: Alright then, let's go inside.

(MAY & ASH GO INSIDE THE MAIN CENTER)

CLERK: Hello there, how are you doing today?

ASH: We're doing well. We're here to go parachuting.

CLERK: Awesome. Will it be just the two of you?

ASH: Yep.

CLERK: Nice. Have you ever gone parachuting before?

ASH: The two of us went parachuting two years ago. It was so much fun.

CLERK: NICE! I'm sure you will have fun here.

MAY: Thanks. I'm really looking forward to this.

(MAY & ASH WALK OVER TO STUDENT CENTER)

ASH: I guess this is where we will get our instructions.

DREW: So I guess you two are really excited to go parachuting.

ASH: Drew, nice to see you.

DREW: It's good to see you here too. Have you ever gone parachuting before?

ASH: Yes. Me and May did it about 2 years ago and it was a lot of fun.

MAY: I had the most fun in my life.

DREW: That's good to hear. I think you're going to like it here. What you will like is the view.

ASH: Drew, have you ever done this before?

DREW: I have. It was about 3 months ago. It was great. I wanted to do it again. I didn't think you would come all the way from Petalburg City.

ASH: Well I wanted to take May here.

DREW: Cool. Let's get going.

(DREW, MAY, & ASH GET INSTRUCTIONS ON WHAT TO DO. THEY THEN CHOOSE THEIR PARACHUTES)

INSTRUCTOR: All right, tell me what color parachutes you want.

MAY: I will have red.

ASH: I will have blue.

DREW: I will have a green parachute.

(DREW, MAY & ASH GET HARNESSED UP AFTER CHOOSING PARACHUTES. THEN THEY HEAD TO THE PLANE.)

INSTRUCTOR: Are you guys all ready?

ASH: Yes we are.

MAY: I certainly am.

INSTRUCTOR: That's good to hear.

(PLANE TAKES OFF. 7 MINUTES LATER, PLANES REACHES HEIGHT OF 14,000 FEET.)

INSTRUCTOR: Alright, get ready to jump. Who will jump first?

MAY: I will jump first.

INSTRUCTOR: Sounds good. Who will jump after May?

ASH: I will jump after May.

INSTRUCTOR: So I guess you will go last, Drew.

DREW: That's fine with me.

(MAY JUMPS OUT FOLLOWED BY ASH & THEN DREW)

(MEANWHILE ON THE GROUND, MAX TALKS WITH A GIRL)

MAX: So what's your name?

BRITTANY: My name is Brittany. What's your name?

MAX: My name is Max. It's nice to meet you, Brittany. What do you do here?

BRITTANY: I guess you can call me the groundskeeper.

MAX: So is parachuting really fun?

BRITTANY: It certainly is. I have done it before. It's a lot of fun.

MAX: Maybe I should it try one day. I feel like right now I don't have the stomach to do it.

(MEANWHILE IN THE SKY)

MAY: WOW! THIS IS SO AWESOME!

ASH (SCREAMING): THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!

DREW (SCREAMING): YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(AT AROUND 3000 FEET, ASH, DREW, & MAY DEPLOY THEIR PARACHUTES)

MAY: WOW! I can see my house from here. The view is amazing.

ASH: I agree with you, May. You can see the entire region from here.

DREW: This is a wonderful view from here.

(90 SECONDS LATER, THE GROUP LANDS ON THE GROUND)

MAX: How was it?

MAY: It was awesome, bro. You would love parachuting.

ASH: Yeah, Max. It was great.

DREW: How about we head back to the packing hangar?

ASH: Sure thing, Drew.

(MAY, DREW & ASH HEAD BACK TO THE PACKING HANGAR)

(15 MINUTES LATER)

ASH: Are you guys ready to go home?

MAY: I certainly am ready to go home.

(MAY & MAX HEAD WITH ASH TO ASH'S EOS CONVERTIBLE, THEY LEAVE FOR PETALBURG CITY)

MAY: Ash, do you want to have dinner with us?

ASH: I guess I can.

(THE GANG ARRIVES AT THE MAPLE HOUSE 50 MINUTES LATER)

MAY: We are home.

(ASH, MAY, & MAX HEAD TO FRONT DOOR AND COME INSIDE)

NORMAN: Hello, there. How was your day?

MAY: It was awesome.

ASH: We had a lot of fun.

NORMAN: That's good to hear. Dinner is nearly ready.

(NORMAN, ASH, MAY, & MAX SIT DOWN AT DINNER TABLE. CAROLINE COMES OVER TO SERVE DINNER.)

MAY: Dinner was good mom, as always.

CAROLINE: Thanks honey.

MAY: I'm tired. I'm going to get ready for bed.

(MAY HEADS TOWARDS HER ROOM)

ASH: I guess I will leave. See you tomorrow.

NORMAN: See you, Ash.

(ASH THEN LEAVES FOR HOTEL. MEANWHILE MAX HEADS TOWARDS HIS ROOM & GETS READY FOR BED.)


End file.
